


If It Isn't Her (It Isn't Here)

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), assassins need hugs ok, supportive gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: A short fic about Nyx helping Andromeda come out of her shell after missions
Relationships: Andromeda/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	If It Isn't Her (It Isn't Here)

Coming home from missions was never easy, never a smooth process that flew on a predictable trajectory, ensuring a safe departure from an event as frantic as the occurrences of missions tended to be. To be able to return home alive and mostly well was enough to help Andromeda realize that everything wasn’t as bad as it could be. She acted, endured, and now all that was left was to endure once more. Having her teammates arrive home by her side with the life still behind their eyes was something the assassin didn’t take for granted, knowing that if she had lost any of them, recovery for everybody would be much bumpier than it already tended to be. 

Arriving home into the arms of a woman made of electric shocks and fervor became a pleasant resting place, as the wings spanning her hips secured around her own; steadily. Nyx’s mischievous personality was eclipsed by a gentleness she saved for her two favourite girls: Andromeda and her trustworthy ambler. 

Dealing with the aftermath of missions typically consisted of quiet thoughtfulness and taking in what the brighter, normal part of life had to offer. For Andromeda, this meant relishing in wordlessly observing her girlfriend as she spoke about different things; consisting of stories about the desert, the ambler, and simply what she thought of things and other people. Being held close as the skywing went into detail about her first time witnessing and experiencing the midnight desert helped keep her mind from darkness, as Nyx told her of the wonder she felt as the elf that had accompanied her told her of the terrors night brought to the warm setting. She watched as her eyes changed from wide eyed amazement into a dazed, deeply embedded fondness as she described the beautiful sunsets the tumultuous desert displayed made her long for taking another trip there; nestling her face into Nyx's grey arm as she remembered it being warm from the strong sun of the desert. 

Three moons after her return to the Silvergrove, Andromeda fell into her girlfriend's arms with a quiet sigh, wishing the remainder of her dulled mood would subside before it began to overstay its welcome. Nyx pressed a soft cheek against the top of her head as she rubbed her arm thoughtfully, thinking of how she could help her. An idea popped into her head, and with a smile she cocooned a single wing around the other woman and began telling her a new story. This occurrence told of a time she saw the outskirts of the great Lux Aurea; the bright golds of the building reflecting off the sun, causing her to shield her eyes as she peeked at the huge city. She even considered venturing into the bright yellow utopia, curious about the unique and disciplined lifestyles of the Sunfire elves. Despite this, not even her most profound boldness could convince her to visit the city, knowing that she might get strange looks due to her unique appearance and well, wings.

A smile broke through as Andromeda listened intently, amused by her girlfriend’s descriptive tale. She turned onto her side and burrowed into the maroon wing draped over her, letting the soft feathers tickle her cheeks. 

“What do you think you would have done in Lux Aurea?” the moonshadow inquired.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. It’s not like I can make off with their treasured forge, no matter how shiny it is.” Nyx explained.

Andromeda shook with laughter. “That’s all there is?”

“Well it’s the first thing I can think of! It’s right there in the centre, of course I noticed it.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Andromeda cooed fondly. “Come on, you’d fare well there; you’d just have to mind these pretty wings. Don’t want them getting singed.”

The skywing elf snorted. “Would you hold them for me?”

Andromeda pushed her face into the wing she was now holding. “Of course, my winged darling.”

Nyx’s expression changed into one of tenderness before composing herself, not wanting to drift into a mood the other wasn’t in the right headspace for. She moved onto a new story, one about the large ambler she used to transport people across the midnight desert. The ambler had soon become more than just a method of getting across the haphazard setting; because of her gentle and friendly nature, the large creature found herself causing the skywing elf to consider her as an equal. Nyx came to develop a fondness for the ambler that was so strong that she'd go foraging for different pieces of greenery she thought the ambler might enjoy. The large animal would huff appreciatively, blowing the woman's long bangs across her face. Nyx soon learned that the ambler best preferred the leaves from a palm tree, so much so that upon being presented with it, she would do a small jig that shook the earth, causing the skywing to laugh delightfully. 

Andromeda felt a warmth rise throughout her as she listened to the skywing talk about her overgrown companion. She could recall looking into the creature's large blue eyes to see only a certain tenderness and protectiveness that communicated her true self, which was easy to miss in the face of her huge stature. The initial uneasiness the assassin felt at the idea of riding the ambler soon melted away as she stroked its nose, listening to her quiet rumbles. 

Upon gazing back into her girlfriend’s eyes, she found that her single blue eye resembled that of the ambler’s; the both of them holding a certain glimmer and energy for life. Andromeda found this refreshing; a contrast to the dreariness being an assassin often required. She didn’t regret who she chose to be, but sometimes the darkness became more prominent than it should, not leaving her at times when it should. For this, and for many other reasons, she was thankful for Nyx’s zest for life and restless energy. Her blue eye, although a more placid shade than the more vivid, yellow one, still held the same vivacity that seemed to coarse through her entire being, from the breadth of her wings to the flowy pieces of hair framing her face.

Andromeda scooted further up so she could twirl a finger in the strand dangling from the side of Nyx’s face as she spoke, delighting the way the different colours danced against her fingers as she did so. She didn’t miss the way the skywing’s eyes became half lidded as she repeated the motion, nor did she fail to notice how safe the large wing draped over her felt safer than the tent she lived in on missions did. The familiar feathers and their protectiveness evoked a feeling of peace the moonshadow had not felt in a long time. The stillness she felt inside was only helped by the alluring rasp of the skywing’s voice, an enticing distinction from her own, an example of their different upbringings. Andromeda found herself utterly drawn to it, never growing tired of the duality her voice presented depending on whether she had just awoken or was resisting a playful giggle. The moonshadow had no shame in her affinity for her girlfriend’s voice, letting her expression turn dazed as Nyx mumbled sleepily to her before she’d eventually spot the other’s lovestruck gaze, to which she would tease her endlessly. 

This occurrence was no different, as Andromeda found herself lost in a swirl of desire as she imagined kissing the skywing breathless, not to quiet her, but because it was all she could imagine as her heart began to beat faster and faster, threatening to fall out of her chest as she lost herself to temptation. The finger entwined in Nyx’s finger stopped, much to the skywing’s disappointment, as the assassin tried her best to form a coherent sentence.

“I hate to interrupt that beautiful voice, but...please kiss me?” Andromeda tried, looking deep into the other’s eyes.

Nyx’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise before she composed herself, her smile a mix of charm and relief. “You can interrupt me anytime, darling.”

The moonshadow raised an eyebrow playfully before leaning in, feeling a sigh permeate within her as their lips pressed together. Her insides filled with a rosey giddiness that awoke the grey misery and drove it out with an unashamed flurry. Her hand graced Nyx’s jawline as the skywing pulled her closer, the two unable to allow any semblance of distance. The two parted for a moment before embracing once more, giggling against each other’s lips as they did so. Nyx ran a warm hand down Andromeda’s arm, staring with the artfully done crescent moon before running downwards to the lines that broke off towards her wrists. The assassin gasped softly, opening her eyes to look into hers once more before resuming their kiss.

A minute passed until they parted from their embrace, and Andromeda gently traced the soft skin of Nyx’s cheek. “I love you.” she whispered, thankful to have someone as patient as her. Despite her eclectic personality, the skywing was tender and steadfast when it counted.

Nyx smiled. “I love you too, lovely. It’s good to have you back.” she replied, pressing a soft kiss to the crescent moon painted over her forehead.


End file.
